Digimon Writers
EPISODES BY WRITER Besides Jeff Nimoy There's Been other Legends that Wrote alot of Episodes that are Voice Actors Too and others are Writers that Have Probally Wrote Dozens of other Cartoons therefore this Kinda a Digimon Hall Of Fame Just Like the Interviews . STEVE BLUM Picture 3.01 - "Guilmon Comes Alive" 3.06 - "O Partner, Where Art Thou?" 3.07 - "Now You See It, Now You Don't" 3.11 - "Much Ado About Musyamon" 3.14 - "Grow Mon Grow" 3.17 - "Duel with the Deva" 3.20 - "Out of the Blue" 3.23 - "A World Apart" 3.30 - "The Imperfect Storm" 3.36 - "The Battle Within" 4.03 - "Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire" 4.09 - "Welcome to My Nightmare" 4.14 - "No Whamon" 4.19 - "You Want Fries With That?" 4.24 - "Alone But Never Alone" 4.27 - "Stuck In Sakkakumon With You" 4.33 - "Ne'er The Twins Shall Meet" 4.37 - "Cherubimania" 4.42 - "Glean Eggs And Scram" 4.43 - "Bad To The Bones" TV Movie 4 - "Island of Lost Digimon" R.D. CHAMBERLAIN Picture 1.01 - "And so it begins..." (with John Ludin) 1.10 - "A Clue From The Digi-Past" (with Sean Abley) 1.19 - "The Prisoner of the Pyramid" (with John Ludin) 1.22 - "Forget About It!" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 1.25 - "Princess Karaoke" (aka: "Princess Karoake") (with J.M. Morris) 1.30 - "Almost Home Free" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 1.32 - "Gatomon Comes Calling" (with John Ludin) 1.35 - "Flower Power" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 1.36 - "City Under Siege" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 1.38 - "Prophecy" (with John Ludin) 1.41 - "Sea-Sick and Tired" (with Sean Abley) 1.44 - "Trash Day" (with Sean Abley) 1.48 - "My Sister's Keeper" (with Sean Abley) 1.50 - "Joe's Battle" (with John Ludin) ADELE LIM 3.10 - "The Icemon Cometh" 3.13 - "Juggernaut" 3.18 - "Digital Beauty" 3.21 - "Jeri's Quest" 3.24 - "The Journey Begins" 3.29 - "Goliath" 3.33 - "Rabbit Transit" 3.34 - "Lionheart" 3.39 - "Song of Sakuyamon" 3.41 - "Homeward Bound" 3.44 - "The Messenger" 2.48 - "Shadow of the Beast King" 2.51 - "Such Sweet Sorrow" 4.02 - "Lobomon: Warrior of Light" 4.07 - "The Odd One Out" JOHN LUDIN 1.01 - "And so it begins..." (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.02 - "The Birth of Greymon" (with Michael McConnohie) 1.04 - "Biyomon Gets Firepower" (aka: "Fireman's Ball") (with Dayna Barron) 1.05 - "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" (with Michael L. Reynolds) 1.08 - "Evil Shows His Face" (with Dayna Barron) 1.11 - "The Dancing Digimon" (with Michael L. Reynolds) 1.12 - "DigiBaby Boom" (with Mark Ryan) 1.13 - "The Legend of the DigiDestined" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 1.17 - "The Crest of Sincerity" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 1.19 - "The Prisoner of the Pyramid (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.23 - "Weregarurumon's Diner" (aka: "Weregarurumon's Dinner") (with Mark Ryan) 1.27 - "The Gateway To Home" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 1.28 - "It's All In The Cards" (with Mark Ryan) 1.31 - "The Eighth Digivice" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 1.32 - "Gatomon Comes Calling" (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.38 - "Prophecy" (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.40 - "Enter The Dark Masters" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 1.45 - "The Ultimate Clash" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 1.47 - "Ogremon's Honor" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 1.50 - "Joe's Battle" (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.51 - "The Crest of Friendship" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) JEFF NIMOY Picture TV Movie 1 - "Revenge of Diaboromon" For all other credits, see Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz JEFF NIMOY & BOB BUCHHOLZ In their time on the series, Nimoy and Buchholz always wrote together, so their credits are grouped under a single entry. When Nimoy returned to the franchise with "Revenge of Diaboromon," he did so alone. 1.14 - "Departure for a New Continent" 1.15 - "The Dark Network of Etemon" (with Michael McConnohie) 1.16 - "The Arrival of SkullGreymon" (aka: "The Arrival of Scar Greymon") 1.20 - "The Earthquake of Metal Greymon" (aka: "The Earthquake of Metalgreymon") (with Michael L. Reynolds) 1.22 - "Forget About It!" (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.24 - "No Questions, Please" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 1.26 - "Sora's Crest of Love" 1.29 - "Return to Highton View Terrace" 1.30 - "Almost Home Free" (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.33 - "Out on the Town" (with Mark Ryan) 1.34 - "The Eighth Child Revealed" 1.35 - "Flower Power" (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.36 - "City Under Siege" (with R.D. Chamberlain) 1.37 - "Wizardmon's Gift" 1.39 - "The Battle for Earth" (with Mark Ryan) 1.42 - "Under Pressure" 1.43 - "Playing Games" 1.46 - "Etemon's Comeback Tour" 1.49 - "The Crest of Light" 1.51 - "The Crest of Friendship (with John Ludin) 1.52 - "Piedmon's Last Jest" 1.53 - "Now Apocalymon" 1.54 - "The Fate of Two Worlds" 2.01 - "Enter Flamedramon" 2.02 - "The Digiteam Complete" 2.03 - "A New Digitude" 2.04 - "Iron Vegiemon" 2.05 - "Old Reliable" 2.06 - "Family Picnic" 2.07 - "Guardian Angel" Theatrical Presentation - "Digimon: The Movie" (with the common order of their names reversed, appearing as "Bob Buchholz and Jeff Nimoy") 2.14 - "The Samurai of Sincerity" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 2.16 - "20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea" 2.18 - "Run Yolei Run" (aka: "Run Yolie Run") 2.19 - "An Old Enemy Returns" 2.20 - "The Darkness Before Dawn" 2.21 - "The Crest of Kindness" (with Craig Doyle) 2.22 - "Davis Cries Wolfmon" (aka: "Davis Cries Wolfman") 2.23 - "Genesis of Evil" 2.24 - "If I had a Tail Hammer" (with Michael Sorich) 2.25 - "Spirit Needle" (with Craig Doyle) 2.26 - "United We Stand" (with Terri-Lei O'Malley) 2.27 - "Fusion Confusion" (with Seth Walther) 2.28 - "The Insect Master's Trap" (with Craig Doyle) 2.29 - "Arukenimon's Tangled Web" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 2.30 - "Ultimate Anti-Hero" 2.31 - "Opposites Attract" (with Terri-Lei O'Malley) 2.32 - "If I Only Had A Heart" 2.33 - "A Chance Encounter" 2.34 - "Destiny In Doubt" (with Seth Walther) 2.35 - "Cody Takes A Stand" 2.36 - "Stone Soup" (with Rebecca Olkowski) 2.37 - "Kyoto Dragon" 2.38 - "A Very Digi Christmas" (with Charlotte Fullerton) 2.39 - "Dramon Power" 2.40 - "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1" 2.41 - "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2" 2.42 - "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3" (With Terri-Lei O'Malley) REBECCA OLKOWSKI 1.03 - "Garurumon" (with J.M. Morris) 1.07 - "Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo" (with Eddie Leiner) 1.13 - "The Legend of the DigiDestined (with John Ludin) 1.17 - "The Crest of Sincerity" (with John Ludin) 1.24 - "No Questions, Please" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 1.27 - "The Gateway To Home" (with John Ludin) 1.31 - "The Eighth Digivice" (with John Ludin) 1.40 - "Enter The Dark Masters" (with John Ludin) 1.45 - "The Ultimate Clash" (with John Ludin) 1.47 - "Ogremon's Honor" (with John Ludin) 2.14 - "The Samurai of Sincerity" (with Jeff Nimoy& Bob Buchholz) 2.15 - "Big Trouble in Little Edo" 2.29 - "Arukenimon's Tangled Web" (with Jeff Nimoy& Bob Buchholz) 2.36 - "Stone Soup" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 2.44 - "Dark Sun, Dark Spore" 2.47 - "BlackWarGreymon's Destiny" 3.12 - "Divided They Stand" 3.27 - "Motorcycle Madness" TERRI-LEI O'MALLEY Picture 2.26 - "United We Stand" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 2.31 - "Opposites Attract" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 2.42 - "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3" (with Jeff Nimoy& Bob Buchholz) 3.03 - "To Fight or Not to Fight" 3.08 - "A Question of Trust" 3.35 - "Give a Little Bit" 3.40 - "Janyu's Ark" 3.47 - "His Kingdom For A Horse" 3.50 - "Jeri Fights Back" 4.15 - "Beastie Girl" 4.25 - "The Dark Heart of Friendship" 4.30 - "O Brother, Who Art Thou? 4.32 - "My Brother in Spirit" 4.46 - "To Make The World Go Away" 4.48 - "The Brothers Yin and Yang" MARK RYAN 1.09 - "Subzero Ice Punch!" (with J.M. Morris) 1.12 - "DigiBaby Boom" (with John Ludin) 1.18 - "The Piximon Cometh" (with Sean Abley) 1.23 - "Weregarurumon's Diner" (aka: "Weregarurumon's Dinner") (with John Ludin) 1.28 - "It's All In The Cards" (with John Ludin) 1.33 - "Out on the Town" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 1.39 - "The Battle for Earth" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) MICHAEL SORICH Picture 2.12 - "The Good, The Bad, and The Digi" 2.24 - "If I had a Tail Hammer" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 2.43 - "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 4.01 - "Kazemon Kicks It" 4.20 - "From Dawn To Duskmon" 4.21 - "Home Again, Takuya Returns" 4.29 - "Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon" 4.34 - "Operation: Free Ophanimon" 4.35 - "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 4.38 - "It Can't Be! Lucemon Reappears" 4.41 - "Jerks And The Beanstalk" 4.47 - "When Knights Fall..." 4.49 - "Lucemon on the Loose" SETH WALTHER 2.09 - "The Emperor's New Home" 2.10 - "The Captive Digimon" 2.27 - "Fusion Confusion" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 2.34 - "Destiny In Doubt" (with Jeff Nimoy & Bob Buchholz) 2.46 - "Duel of the WarGreymon" 2.48 - "Oikawa's Shame" 2.50 - "A Million Points of Light" 3.02 - "Digimon, Digimon Everywhere" 3.05 - "Dream a Little Dream" 3.09 - "Not As Seen on TV" 3.16 - "Back to Nature, Back to Battle" 3.19 - "Impmon's Last Stand" 3.22 - "The Boar Wars" 3.26 - "Kazu and Kenta's Excellent Adventure" 3.28 - "Blame it on Ryo" 3.31 - "Kazu's Upgrade" 3.32 - "Shibumi Speaks" 3.37 - "No Mon is an Island" 3.38 - "Azulongmon Explains It All" 3.42 - "Reunion" 3.43 - "Beelzemon's Big Day" 3.45 - "The D-Reaper's Disguise" 3.49 - "D-Reaper's Feast" 4.01 - "All Aboard" 4.06 - "A Molehill Out Of a Mountain" 4.07 - "Island of Misfit Boys" 4.10 - "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" 4.12 - "Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" 4.13 - "Better An Egg Than An Egg Shell" 4.16 - "The Swiss Family Digimon" 4.17 - "Bizarre Bazaar" 4.21 - "Darkest Before Duskmon" 4.26 - "Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure" 4.28 - "Darkness Before the Dawn" 4.31 - "Workin' On The Train Gang" 4.36 - "Ice Ice Baby" 4.40 - "The Bully Pulpit" 4.44 - "Now You See It, Now You Don't" 4.50 - "End of the Line" TV Movie 2 - "Battle of Adventurers" DAVE WITTENBERG Picture 3.46 - "When Is A Mon Justimon?" 4.05 - "Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon" 4.11 - "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 4.18 - "Trailmon vs. Trailmon" 4.23 - "Sockit Takuya" 4.39 - "The Man In The Moon Is You" 4.45 - "All Aboard The Tag Team Express" ---- Thanks go out to SirSTACK, The Digimon Cheezatorium, Tech Weaver, Fenrir X, Tamer Brad, and anyone who's Category:Digimon/Writers Category:Digimon/Episodes Category:Digimon Category:Digimon/Franchise Category:Digimon/Legends Category:Digimon/Hall Of Fame Category:Steve Blum Category:Craig Doyle Category:Adele Lim Category:John Ludin Category:Jeff Nimoy Category:Bob Buchholz Category:Rebecca Olkowski Category:Terri-Lei O'Malley Category:Mark Ryan Category:Michael Sorich Category:Seth Walther Category:Dave Wittenberg Category:R.D. Chamberlain